transcriptfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead or Alive Dimensions Chapter 1 Resolve
So, searching for Raidou, are you? You'll find him fighting in the Dead or Alive tournament. You should join. ...... It's not like you can return to your village. You've got nothing to lose. The name's Christie. Pleasure to meet you. So, are you fighting in the tournament, too? So...um... You should stay out of the tournament. This is no place for a little girl. It will not end well for you. Don't be so sure. This girl's one of the top contenders for the championship. Don't make me laugh. Oh? You afraid to find out? ...What did you say? I did not see that coming. You are tough, that much is certain. You're pretty tough yourself, holding your own against a ninja like that. A ninja?! Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the greatest fighting competition on Earth: Dead or Alive! The most ferocious competitors from across the globe have set a course for glory aboard DOATEC's Freedom Survivor... ...the largest luxury cruise liner in the world. Here they'll risk it all in the ultimate test of fighting skill! And now, to welcome our warriors, the man who made it all possible: Mr. Fame Douglas! Welcome, welcome. I cannot thank you all enough for granting us the honor of your presence here at this esteemed event. My name is Fame Douglas, and I'm the CEO of DOATEC. As you all know, Dead or Alive is the most prestigious tournament of its kind. Our competitors hail from all corners ov the globe... ...and come in search of one simple prize: the title of "greatest fighter in the world"... Yet as we watch these brave combatants put their bodies and souls to the ultimate test as they shed their... ...blood, sweat, and tears in countless vicious battles... My cup run etch over with power! I will use my prize money to pay for Mei Lin's operation. Sorry! I'm takin' the winnings to Vegas! Fool! My granddaughter's life is all that matters! Chillax, gramps. I can double the dough at the tables! Never! The top one percent treat vital commodities as mere numbers in a stock market ticker. Such financial engineering has brought about the failure of entire virtual economies. Meanwhile, rich nations turn to protectionism, while poor countries struggle to rebuild their economies with paltry resources. Ayane! Why are you here? Why do you think I'm here, traitor? To kill you, of course. Father's orders. That's way I got this. Genra sent you...? I'm here to kill you, defeat Raidou, and avenge Hayate once and for all! Enjoy the cruise. ...You will never defeat me. What...?! Is that...Raidou?! Huh? Raidoooou! Ayane! Your skills are wanting, daughter. Just what the hell has Genra been teaching you? My father died long ago! Far be it from me to discourage such a powerful fighting spirit... ...but don't you think this is a tad unfair, Miss Kasumi? That man killed my brother! ...I don't know anything about that. But if you want to fight Raidou... ...then you will just have to make it to the final round of the tournament. I'm sure you understand. And now! This is it! This is Dead or Alive! And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for -- Kasumi, our new champion... ...in one final battle against the strongest fighter in DOATEC: Raidoooou! Raidou... This is for Hayate! Hayate... Hayate, I...I did it! That's impossible...! Do you... Do you have any idea what the hell you're saying?! Mission accomplished. Pulling out. Idealists are an endangered species around here. Behold... Torn Sky Blaaast! Raidou...! Hayate... It's finally over. Master Ryu! Kasumi's been kidnapped. Let's go! Master--! That traitor... Always doing as she pleases... Huh? Wait! Christie, it's Bayman. Christie, come in! Ignore it. Maintain course for HQ. Roger. Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions Transcripts